


We'll Meet Beyond the Shore

by Razzledazzy



Series: McGenji Week 2016 [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Afterlife, Day 4: Reunion, M/M, McGenji Week, Reunion, a fucked up take on 'reunion', major death, slight suicidal idealiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8385319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razzledazzy/pseuds/Razzledazzy
Summary: McGenji Week Day 4: ReunionSometimes those we love go where we can't follow.





	

Death was always going to catch him. McCree’d spent his entire life running from it. The deaths of his family, the deaths of his friends, his second family. His lover.

McCree was  _ tired  _ of running. 

Sloppy mistakes made their way into each mission. A fuck up here. A fuck up there. Not enough for a loss of performance but enough for his remaining friends to worry about him. Everyone knew how hard Genji’s death had hit the gunslinger, but even Angela couldn’t prolong a life indefinitely. 

Genji didn’t even go out in a fight. He was there one day, and then gone the next.

The lack of closure pierced McCree’s empty heart every night he slept in a cold bed, with no green glow to keep him from hitting his head on the low hanging pipe leading to the bathroom. 

Of course he had been on a mission when it happened. The missions never stopped. McCree wasn’t even sure what the mission was anymore. There had been no one waiting for him when the transport touched down. Everyone on the base avoided looking at him. No one was ever waiting for his transport anymore. 

_ The funeral had happened hours before McCree touched down. _

_ No one told him. _

_ There was a simple gravestone in the Overwatch military graveyard. Some major strings must have been pulled for this to happen. Since Overwatch legally didn’t exist anymore. It all meant nothing to him. If they could do this why couldn’t they save him! Why?  _

_ The white marble gravestone featured Kanji and English, and an engraving of a dragon wrapped around the whole thing. _

_ It looked pretty as a picture and McCree hated it instantly. _

_ Hanzo found him there, hours later after the sun had set.  _

_ “He loved you,” was all the archer said. McCree hadn’t moved, and he sat there as Hanzo lit incense and laid out a sparrow hawk feather. It didn’t matter to him. Probably didn’t matter to Genji.  _

_ When Hanzo left, he pressed something into McCree’s hands. It was Genji’s faceplate. Visor portion dark. The metal filled with scratches due to years of wear. How many quick kisses had he pressed to this during missions? When there wasn’t time for it to be removed. _

_ Numbly, McCree got to his feet and wandered back to their room- his room alone now. The place was covered in signs of Genji.  _

_ And placed on the desk was a single white paper lantern that was already lit.  _

_ McCree clutched the faceplate to his chest, fell to his knees, and cried. _

Since then, he hadn’t been the same. Everyone saw it. No one could figure out what to do. McCree threw himself into more dangerous situations. Going into places without backup. Charging ahead of the the front lines.

This went on for years. 

He was tired.

All it took was one mistake.

When McCree was shot, he looked down to where the blood was flowing out of his side. The shock took over his system. It didn’t even hurt. All he felt in that moment was relief. He was too far out from the team for someone to reach him in time. He’d been shot enough times to know what dangerous levels of blood loss felt like.

McCree pulled Genji’s faceplate out of a pouch on his belt. For a moment, he almost wanted to laugh. “You know, I didn’t think it’d take this long for us to see each other again.” McCree said out loud, curling up and hugging the faceplate to his chest.

The world faded out from him in no time.

_ And when he opened his eyes, Genji was standing over him, body flickering between cyborg and human; smile bright and hair quaffed the way he never quite could pull off after wearing his headpiece all day. _

_ Genji was frowning at him. “That was stupid of you.” _

_ “You love me anyway,” McCree teased, the tone of it weak from years of disuse. He sat up with Genji’s help and looked around. _

_ It didn’t look like Jesse thought heaven would look. (Lord knows he never thought he’d end up here of all places.) The world was bright, like an early spring day. The setting was unfamiliar, a mix of half a dozen places he’d loved during life. _

_ Genji kissed McCree the moment he stopped gaping at his surroundings. It was soft. A breath of new air after being locked away from the light for years. Jesse sighed, and pulled Genji closer. “Your brother, he started burning incense and leaving sparrow feathers at your grave again,” McCree said. _

_ “I saw,” Genji sighed, carding his fingers through McCree’s unruly hair. “You suffered so much.” _

_ “I missed you,” Jesse offered. _

_ Genji tweaked McCree’s nose. “I saw that too, but come with me.” _

_ “Where?” McCree asked, taking Genji's hand and following where the other led.  _

_ “There are others who have missed you as well,” Genji offered in a kind voice. Turning the corner to reveal generations of family, both found and biological. Centered around a table full of food. _

_ Jesse snorted, the response very close to becoming a sob, and threw himself right into his Mother’s arms. Apologies and laughter constantly on his lips as he made his way through the group. _

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my profile for links you can find me at.


End file.
